


Coincidence

by starrypawz



Series: Legacy [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Children, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange coincidence occurs in which two people passing through checkpoints seem to have something in common with rather well known people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be interesting to write a piece in which Lira and Tephernia have to deal with a similiar situation and how they handle it.

“Is there a problem?”

Tephernia didn’t so much as ask this as state it. The solider standing in front of her who had been put on some sort of security check detail didn’t look much older than she did; she thought it was highly likely this was one of his first postings.

“No, I just noticed a coincidence, ma’am,”  
“Oh, and what would that be?”

She saw how the solider seemed to squirm; she didn’t even do anything she just stood there waiting for his answer, which clearly unnerved him enough.  Her mother had remarked that when she did that she did seem the very essence of her father.

“Your surname, it’s Quinn.”

“I am fairly sure that the surname Quinn isn’t that uncommon in Imperial space,”

“You are probably right, ma’am, “

“Is there anything else?”

“No… but you do seem to have a resemble to a certain person with the surname Quinn,”

She shrugged, “It is a large galaxy, coincidences happen,”

“Of course ma’am, sorry for the delay,”

“Thank you,” She said walking away.

“Wait, your name’s Riggs?”  The Trooper infront of her sounded somewhat astonished.

“No, it happens to be Lira, Riggs is my surname,”  She said to the Trooper standing infront of her.  He was fairly young by the looks of it, and kind of cute. If squaddies were you type that is.  She pointed to the details on the ID, “Says so right there,”

She always counted her blessings that most people took her sarcasm as part of the ‘country charm’ rather than something to take offence at, officials included. It was something she wasn’t sure if she’d picked up from her mother or her father, probably a bit of both.

She smiled, rather sweetly, “Is there some problem with me going?”  
“No,  sorry just thought you might be connected to someone,”

“Oh,”  
“Yeah, privateer from a few years back, pretty damn good one too.”  
“Oh I think I might’ve heard of them… you know from a Holo or somethin’,” She shrugged,

“You kind of look like them, sound like them too,”

“Oh, that’s nice… can I go? I have a shuttle to catch, people to meet…”

“Sorry, you can go, have a safe journey,”


End file.
